For the setting of motor parameters, i.e., for assembly and during repairs, of relatively large diesel motors, it is known to use a rotating device. They are driven electrically and include step-down gearing and a rotation process carried out by means of a worm or tooth-wheel drive.
The present invention provides a rotating device for a diesel motor that consists of a structural unit that is unaffected by vibration and can be connected in a simple fashion as a functional unit to the cylinder housing.